


like a kiss upon the lips

by Murf1307



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Post-Canon, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 11:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14354937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/pseuds/Murf1307
Summary: Leon finds D in Tokyo, and leads with action, not words.





	like a kiss upon the lips

D wears lipstick.

Leon guesses he knew this, considering he's  _seen_ D in red, in plum, in peach, in varying shades of brown.

But he's never thought about it, not til now, when he's crushed his own mouth against D's, in a move that has none of the gravitas he expected from their reunion.  

He finds himself transfixed by the familiar taste of it, vanilla-scented and waxy.  For all people made fun of his record with women, he knows damn well what lipstick transfer feels and tastes like.  One hand buried in D's soft hair, the other on the man's hip, and if it were a year ago, or two, he might've pretended to trick himself into wanting D, because of D's familiar femininity.

But it was never true, and he's been chasing D for a year in part to prove it: he might not be worthy, but he wants this man.

He pulls away, and D is staring at him, stunned.

"Hi," Leon says, exhaling.  "Been a while."

D blinks, and glares a little.  "For good reasons.  What are you  _doing_  here?"

"I thought that'd be obvious," Leon grouses.  "I mean, come on, D.  I can't be the first guy who walked into your shop looking for love."

It's cheesy as shit, but it's what comes out of his mouth.  To his credit, he does wince immediately.

D  _stares_  at him again.  Leon shifts, shrugs under that gaze.  He doesn't know what to do with it, because normally, either one of them would be yelling by now.

But a lot's happened since the last time things were their version of  _normal._

And shit, maybe D really doesn't want him here.  Maybe all that shit about the family legacy got to him in the year since he shoved him off that ship in the sky.

D sits down.  "Sit, Mister Detective."

Leon does, sprawling in the same chair he always did, starting to scowl.  "I'm not a detective anymore."

D freezes again, this time, his hand still in the air over the handle of his little metal teapot.  It's all so familiar that Leon suddenly wants to scream.  He restrains himself, which is probably admirable, given the situation.

"You left the police department?" D's voice is inscrutable, and his hand makes contact with the teapot.

"Yeah.  I mean, you and Chris were both gone, so."  He  _might_  have stayed, if Chris was still around.  He'd have to.  Chris would need him.

But Chris doesn't need him, so he's found his way here.

D doesn't need him, either, but Leon's spent a year hoping that maybe, just maybe, D might  _want_  him.

"You never cease to surprise me, De -- Leon.  Leon."  D's voice drops off at the end, like he's falling into his own head.  He used to do that about some things, when one of those goddamn contracts went bad.  Leon still revels in it, though, when D says his name.

"Somebody oughtta."  He takes the little cup D offers him; both of them are on a sort of physical autopilot, he's pretty sure.  Going through the old motions.

D flushes, just a little.  "Is Chris well?"

"I don't know.  Haven't talked to him in a few months.  He was fine, though, last I heard."  Leon hasn't kept in touch with anyone, to be honest.  For the last year, his whole life has been leading up to this moment, and nothing more.

Now that he's here, he doesn't have the slightest idea of what the fuck to do.

D nods.  "Junrei will be glad to hear that.  She and Chris were very close."

"Who was that, again?" He remembers Pon-chan, and T-chan, and there was a cat named Femto, but Leon never learned most of the names.

"She, Kanan, and Shuko are the dragon we hatched a few years ago," D explains, and Leon realizes that D hasn't met his eyes the entire time they've been seated.  "Each head has a distinct personality.  Shuko takes after me, as her main caretaker, and Kanan was born of your handling the egg, and Junrei from the hope of the little boy who almost hatched them."

"Well, shit."  He guesses that they really  _do_  have kids together, then.  A kid?  Two thirds of a kid?  Fuck it, he doesn't know.

D looks toward the back of the shop.  "Would you like to meet them?"

It feels like a trap, the strange, forced calm of D's voice.  Leon doesn't know what to make of it.  D's retreated into himself completely, it seems like, and Leon hates it.

"What I want," he says, "is to maybe...talk about all this shit."  He exhales.  "And, you forgot something, when you left."

D finally looks at him, and Leon realizes that his eyes are glassy with unshed tears.  "Fine."

Leon shifts forward, as D's eyes drop to a pastry on the table between them.  He takes D's hand when it slips out to take the sweet, gently, but firmly.  "Look.  If...if you want me to go, I'll go.  I just...I can't get you outta my head, D.  And it's always been like that, but.  This time, when you left...I guess I figured out that this isn't gonna go away."

D shuts his eyes, but he doesn't pull his hand away.  "Leon.  You know precisely what I am, what my purpose is."

"Yeah, I do," he says.  "But just because you're  _supposed_  to do something doesn't mean you do it."  He squeezes D's hand, gently.  "Hell, I wasn't supposed to fall for you, y'know, but.  Here we are."

Here he is, holding D's hand, pretty much begging to be part of his life.

D looks at him, and there are still tears in his eyes, wetting his eyelashes.  "I would not have expected you to be so...accepting of your own emotions."

Leon shrugs his free shoulder.  "I guess I just figured that if I didn't suck it up and accept that I'm pretty fucking gay for you, I was gonna regret it for forever, you know?" 

D lifts his own free hand and hides his eyes behind it, his mouth shifting into a tiny little smile.  "My dear Leon," he murmurs.  "I don't know why I find any of that endearing, you know." 

Hope blooms in Leon's chest.  "Yeah, well.  You do, so.  Maybe you oughtta keep me around?"

"I -- you know, that night at the museum," D says, softly, "I thought to myself that, if I wasn't careful, someday, I wouldn't let you leave."

"What, with that weird dream shit?" Leon rubs his thumb along D's hand.  

"Yes."  He smiles, just a little, and Leon is, for the moment, rapt.  "I think that I knew, even then, how much you would...mean to me."  

Leon grins, just a little.  "Does that mean you wanna keep me, now?"

D looks away, but there's a little smile pulling at the corners of his mouth again.  "Is it really just up to what I want?"

"Course it is.  I mean, sure, T-chan'll probably want to eat me, but I can work around that."  He smiles back at D, and his chest is full of that heavy, tense bubble of hope.  "So, how 'bout it?"

D shifts toward him.  "Yes," he says, after a moment.  "Yes."

Leon beams at him.  "Then get your ass over here and kiss me."

"Only if you promise not to smear my lipstick this time," D warns, but soon, he's seated himself in Leon's lap, and is leaning in for that second kiss.

Leon's pretty sure this is one of the happiest moments of his life.

And, for once, as he wraps his arms around D's waist and kisses him deeply, he really does believe it's going to work out this time.


End file.
